Scellé dans le béton
by Felicia Martins
Summary: Request de 91Chantilly. One shot un peu bizarre que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tete, puis que j'ai longtemps hésité à poster, et après quelques retouches, le voilà enfin! Oui, je sais, ça fait quelques s'maines mais bon... En espèrant que tu vas njuter!


Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa / Buongiorno / Holà / Hello / Salutations!

Voilà, ceci est un one-shot en l'hommage de 91Chantilly pour sa 50ème review de Stockholm Syndrom. Il ne s'agit pas à proprement parler d'un drabble, puisqu'il fait le double de mots soit à peu près 2800, et j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas. J'ai écrit ce one-shot sur un coup de tete, parce que je voulais écrire un truc sur France, et du coup c'est un peu partit en vrille LOL, ce qui explique le peu de gore qu'il y a à la fin huhu^^. Je voulais en plus de ça, quelque chose qui ne soit pas conventionnel, je déteste faire une fic avec que une idée déjà utilisée, j'ai l'impression de plagier! Bon honnetement, le résultat final, que j'ai un peu retoucher hier, est un peu bizarre, mais vu que tu ne m'avais pas donné d'indications particulières, bah j'm'suis amusée, j'ai fait comme j'le sentais, eh j'espère que ça te plairas!

Sinon, si t'as besoin de précisions sur un truc en particulier, n'hésite pas à me demander!

Rating: T en raison de violence et d'un peu de gore à la fin, mais rien de méchant je précise!

Disclaimer: tout est à Hidekaz Hiramuya, mis à part l'histoire, et le "perso" que j'ai créé, 'fin tu verras!

**Have NJUT~**

* * *

><p><em>La Gaule unie<em>

_Formant une seule nation_

_Animée d'un même esprit_

_Peut défier l'Univers._

L'enfant attendait, seul.

Seul, perché sur cette haute colline, qui elle-même dominait la mer. Une mer calme, bleu cobalt plus qu'acier, comme l'était toujours la mer, à la lisière de laquelle perlaient de petites lignes blanches mousseuses qui se dressaient comme une crête sur les ridules qui traversait le plan d'eau, simple simulacre de mer, en fait, vestige de la dernière tempête passée, comme pour tenter de préserver ce climat de révolte qui la caractérisait encore quelques instants plus tôt, de signifier que tout n'est pas fini, qu'une autre tempête se produira bientôt, conséquence subséquente, attenante de la première.

Et l'enfant, seul, attendait que la mer se soulève à nouveau, même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas, que cela n'arriverait jamais plus.

Il n'avait pas de nom, mais s'en était créé un. Ce nom et la certitude que plus jamais cela ne recommencerait constituaient les deux seules choses qu'il savait, auxquelles il se raccrochait, tant bien que mal, tentant de digérer l'inacceptable, l'indicible, le fait sur lequel il ne pouvait placer de mots. Spectateur de sa propre impuissance, de son propre sort funeste, malheureux, il attendait donc, que quelque chose se passe.

_Quelle est la vie des enfants du pays ? _

Il se le demandait, chausses aux pieds, simplement vêtu des nippes que sa mère lui avait fait, contemplant de ses yeux couleurs d'azur la mer immobile à ses pieds, qu'il surplombait de quelques dizaines de mètre, le regard sur et l'ai effarouché.

_De quoi vit-on, tous traités comme des pions ?_

Pas une vague ne venait frapper les flancs de la falaise. Plus de soulèvement, plus de rébellion. Alors l'enfant ramassa un gros morceau de mica qui ferait office de pierre et le balança par-dessus le gouffre. Debout sur l'affleurement rocheux, il attendit le bruit caractéristique que la pierre ferait en atteignant la surface tout aussi lisse, qui jamais plus ne se soulèverait. Elle ricocha une fois, deux fois contre la paroi, mais ne sembla jamais atteindre le fond du précipice, car rien ne vint troubler la tranquillité de l'eau, gâcher cette harmonie trop parfaite.

_Où est-ce qu'ils vont ?_

Son peuple, en revanche, était lui tombé tout au fond de l'abime. Et cela avait fait un bruit retentissant, le bruit de l'acier contre le bois, des cavalcades et des retraites désespérées, les cris des mourants et de ceux qui les suivraient. Le bruit de toute cette folie qui bientôt pourrait se passer de sens, de raison, qui pourrait continuer à jamais, et qui, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un y mette un terme, continuerait à imbiber la terre de sa macabre litanie.

_Scellé dans le béton._

De cela, l'enfant aux longs cheveux couleur de blé ne savait rien. Il le sentait. La déchéance. Le pire déshonneur qui soit. Le prix du silence, de la paix, aussi mauvaise conseillère qu'achetée, à un prix des plus élevés, celui du sang. Le seul moyen d'interrompre même temporairement le déchainement de démence, en attendant le prochain soulèvement. C'est ce que les chefs avaient dit. Une paix imposée mais momentanée, une sorte de trêve avant que ne reprennent les hostilités. Une trêve pour se reposer, pour récupérer, avant de frapper l'adversaire du coup le plus fort qui n'ait jamais existé. Seulement, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Le jeune garçon sentait que rien, non, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Car ils s'étaient rendus. Vercingétorix avait déposé les armes. Devant le César, l'Empereur. Tous, rendus. Pour de bon. Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer d'eux. De son peuple, de son village, de sa famille. Qui l'avaient trahit.

Le druide l'avait simplement convoqué, lui avait dit quel rôle il lui faudrait jouer désormais. A quel _jeu_, il devrait _jouer_. Quel nom il devrait porter. Et le garçonnet avait ouvert grand les yeux, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, alors qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien.

_Quelle est l'envie des gamins des técis ?_

Toute cette fausse paix, l'ennui que la domination lui procurait avaient faits en lui des progrès rapides et devenaient chaque jour plus vifs, parce que chaque jour aussi, cette domination que les autres avaient acceptée se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, de plus en plus oppressante, ce ressentiment de l'indépendance perdue le rendant malade, et il l'avait refusée, ce jour-là, il avait refusé de coopérer, d'un mouvement de la nuque, ces boucles blondes se balançant au rythme de sa tête, en cet unique mouvement de révolte enfantin, mais déterminé.

Ce jour où tout s'était arrêté pour lui, ce jour ou même le coq, perché sur le toit de la maison du chef du village, avait cessé de chanter, s'était tu, vraisemblablement, à jamais.

Depuis ce jour, il attendait désespérément sur cette pointe qui s'avançait vers la mer, attendait un soulèvement qui ne viendrait jamais, attendait qu'une brise se lève, attendait qu'elle vienne ébouriffer, agiter les champs de crissons, attendait qu'elle se fraie un chemin dans les ruines de son village et attendait qu'elle fasse frissonner la mer, restée dès lors comme anesthésiée, matée.

_Quelle est la vie des quartiers cramoisis ?_

Et puis il y aurait les romains avec leurs grosses espadrilles et leur pas martial, leurs terrifiantes armes, les aigles et leur bec et leurs serres capables d'arracher les yeux d'un homme, et les légions, semblables à ces rapaces qui plongeaient en piquée avec leur terrifiante artillerie, une machinerie de guerre qui les anéantiraient tous, et puis le rouge, le rouge partout sur les capes, versé sur l'herbe, éclaboussant, souillant tout autour de lui, s'écoulant, se répandant sans aucune limite.

Souvent il avait fait ce cauchemar.

_De quoi vit-on, tous parqués comme cochon ? _

Et puis il y avait eu ce sursaut, ce qu'il croyait être une délivrance, mais il avait été naïf… si naïf… Cela l'en avait écœuré. La guerre de Cent Ans, l'arrivée de celle qu'il avait tant aimée, qu'il croirait capable de tout rétablir, celle en qui elle plaçait ses espoirs, mais même Jeanne, même la délivrance, même elle avait finit par la trahir, comme les autres, son sort ne lui apportant que des malheurs supplémentaires. L'unification de son territoire, de son peuple, et ce Nom, qu'on avait appliqué au fer rouge sur sa peau, afin qu'il ne l'oubliât pas, cette fois-ci…

_Ou est-ce qu'ils vont ?_

Il y avait aussi cette sorte de malaise qui le traversait parfois, comme une onde de souffrance, avant de repartir se nicher dans les renfoncements de son être, dans les entrailles de son corps, sans qu'il ne comprenne la cause de sa venue. Les exécutions. L'hérésie. Le pouvoir. Etait-ce possible de voir un monde nouveau avec une vision erronée, des yeux qui ne semblaient plus lui appartenir alors qu'ils lui revenaient de droit. Pourquoi ce décalage avec ce que ses yeux lui montraient et ce qu'_il _voyait, ce décalage entre _lui _et son peuple ? Un peuple qu'il ne comprenait plus, un peuple qu'on avait asservit, qu'on avait réduit à l'état d'esclave, de mouton suivant docilement son bienfaiteur, son berger bien aimé. Pourquoi ce doute qui ne cessait de le tarauder ? Bien qu'il existe un moyen que cela finisse, il le savait bien, les soirs ou il se grattait la peau jusqu'à se l'arracher, jusqu'au sang, lorsqu'il entendait cette voix, _sa_ voix, qui lui susurrait doucement : _as-tu vraiment la foi ?_

_Scellé dans le béton. _

A cette époque, il était totalement soumis à une doctrine qui agissait sur lui comme un poison, une toxine qu'on lui injectait à intervalles réguliers pour ne pas qu'il meure. Oh non, il ne fallait pas qu'il meure de la peste noire ou de toute semblable crise qui le traversait, le touchait jusqu'à la moelle. L'aseptique agissait comme un narcotique, une drogue qui le stimulait, le maintenait dans un état situé à la lisière de la conscience et de l'inconscience, pour qu'il continue à croire, allongé sur cette civière improvisée, prisonnier d'une camisole qui l'isolait du monde extérieur, d'une bulle stérilisée dont il ne pouvait s'échapper. Un effet à mille lieues de celui procuré par les somnifères qu'on lui administrait : utilisés pour le garder endormi, et garder endormi par la même occasion ses démons. Tous ces analgésiques, ses calmants ne suffisaient cependant plus lors de ces pires crises, alors d'autres sédatifs, parmi les plus puissants, prenaient le relais, laissant refoulée sa précieuse conscience jusqu'au fond de son corps, enfouie, prisonnière de ce corps, alors que ses pupilles continuaient à bouger, à s'agiter, convulsivement, derrière ses paupières closes.

_Quelle est l'envie des beurrés de Paris ? _

Avant c'était Lutetia. Cette ville, un des derniers bastions qu'ils avaient fini par perdre de toute façon. Une ville, une des dernières à être tombée, comme tous ses soldats, dans la boue, dans la poussière. Comme toutes les autres. Comme tous les autres. Comme leur identité d'ailleurs. Alors qu'importait le nom ? Quelle importance pour ses victoires au gout d'antiseptique ? Quelle importance recelait la fleur de lys, la couronne et les couleurs du roi, puisqu'il avait cessé de gouverner tout simplement, puisqu'aucun ne consultait plus son avis, puisqu'il n'avait qu'à obéir aux directives divines.

_Que devient-on, mais comment qu'on vit-on ?_

Il ne le savait pas. Toutes ses guerres, tout ce sang versé, pour des contes futiles, en vertu de valeurs qui n'étaient pas louables, ses croisades, des horreurs qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir de son vivant, de son temps, des choses qu'à son époque on aurait trouvées inimaginables, tant le concept même leur échappait, leur était insaisissable. Cependant, les images continuaient à défiler dans sa tête, des images qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter, qui défilaient indéfiniment, en boucle, comme pour lui rappeler, le lui rappeler, cette punition, son châtiment, celui de continuer à se souvenir, de devoir continuer à se rappeler pour toujours ses souvenirs horribles, ses images abominables, atroces, alors que résonnerait son cri, le cri muet qu'il ne poussa jamais, qu'il était incapable de pousser, mais qu'il entendrait à jamais résonner, du fin-fond de sa gorge jusqu'aux tréfonds de son crane, de son âme, telle une cloche annonciatrice, messagère du plus mauvais présage que l'on ne puisse imaginer.

_De quoi rêve-t-on ? _

Il y aurait toujours ce cauchemar. Qu'on avait forcé à assimilé. Il y aurait les pavés claquant sous ses chaussures, il sentirait la bile lui monter au nez. Des marteaux-piqueurs encore, faisaient un boucan du diable. Les Champs Elysées déjà. Devant lui, la tour Eiffel. Le jeune homme lâcherait un profond soupir. Un présentoir à journaux attirerait son attention. Sur le papier, le sourire, plat, figé d'un homme connu et reconnu. Le président. Cela faisait longtemps bien sur qu'il aurait cessé de gouverner, qu'il aurait cessé de se « gouverner » lui-même, bien longtemps qu'il se serait laissé aller, mal rasé, une barbe datant de bien plus de trois jours lui mangeant le menton ainsi que toute la partie inférieure du visage, des sourcils pas rasés, vêtements et face sales, il se rendrait aux Invalides. Il passerait la sécurité, passerait devant la statue de Napoléon sans lui accorder un regard, invisible, et marcherait jusqu'au tombeau de Louis Bonaparte. Napoléon III.

_Scellé dans le béton. _

Ce souverain aux dires et aux pensées si contradictoires. Celui qui admirait le César et qui avait érigé une statue en mémoire de son plus grand ennemi, celui qui avait contribué à la redécouverte et à la mise en valeur de l'histoire de son peuple. L'incompris, tantôt vainqueur tantôt vaincu, l'Empereur qui avait redonné, de par de puissants symboles, un sentiment de patriotisme, un sentiment qui avait un temps fait bouillir son sang dans ses veines, celui qui avait soulevé la masse des foules, avait amener jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à cette pointe enfoncée dans la mer, un vent iodé, tout droit venu du grand large, à présent bleu marin, un bleu d'une autre mer, un bleu d'outremer, qui se colorait d'accents couleur paon, tandis que flottait dans l'air le parfum de la fierté, dans ses bourrasques qui lui fouettaient le visage comme il l'avait attendu si longtemps, _son_ odeur, juste si bleue.

_Que devient-on, quand on nous prend pour des cons ? _

De qui s'était on moqué ? Il y avait de nouveau la guerre, la souffrance, l'Angleterre et puis l'Allemagne, le bleu de Prusse et bientôt les effluves se transformaient en rémanences de ce rouge, de ce sang qui se frayait un chemin dans son village natal, s'infiltrait à travers les nervures de la terre, qui continuait, toujours, à couler, et puis il y avait eu l'Algérie, et le temps d'un nouveau mal, du déferlement d'une violence nouvelle, d'une fureur nouvelle, ravageatrices, irrésistibles, comme si l'on eut voulu le forcer, briser ses frontières par lesquelles il s'était promis que jamais quiconque n'entrerait, s'infiltrer jusqu'au plus profond de lui, et le cri, ce cri et ces murmures, de plus en plus pressants. Et bientôt, il aurait réalisé qu'il 'agissait du sien, que ce cri était son cri, mêlé à ceux de ses démons, tandis qu'on arrachait ses chairs, qu'on violait son corps et son territoire, outrepassant ses limites, celles du supportable, du _vivable_, s'introduisant de ses entrailles jusqu'à son âme. Tous ses visages qu'il ne connaissait pas, pressés sur lui, contre lui, les couleurs, les formes qui changeaient, tous ceux qu'il lui riait au nez, bafouaient sa culture et s'introduisaient inopinément, ils ne cessaient d'abuser, allant toujours plus loin…

_De quoi rêve-t-on ? _

L'affiche se décolorerait, se décollerait tandis qu'il dirait au revoir à celui qui le premier lui avait fait comprendre que son attente était vaine. Cruelle désillusion. Il avait longtemps attendu, attendu en quête de cette brise qui ne s'était avérée que la rémanence de son pire cauchemar, c'est pourquoi… S'il sautait, sa mémoire continuerait peut-être à survivre à travers ce qu'il restait de son peuple, de son village, de sa famille. Son sang continuerait peut-être à couler, traverserait la pierre et…

_Scellé dans le béton._

Le petit garçon contemplait le précipice devant lui. A ses pieds, la mer restait aussi imperturbable, aussi comateuse qu'à son habitude.

Il n'y avait plus rien à attendre d'elle. Ni de qui que se soit d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en remettre à eux, ceux qu'il restait. Les irréductibles…

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer et à croire, comme on le lui avait si bien enseigné, comme on ne le lui enseignerait… jamais plus.

Mais il devait faire vite… vite avant que les envahisseurs n'arrivent à nouveau…

Il n'y avait plus à attendre. L'heure n'était plus à cela. Le petit garçon aux cheveux d'or, longs et bouclés, se jeta dans le vide.

Survivrait-t-il ?

Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il n'a pas choisi de grandir ici. Il n'a pas choisi de finir ses jours ici.

Non, il n'y était pas né.

Il pouvait juste imaginer le ciment sous ses pieds.

Et renier, renier ce nom qu'on lui avait donné.

_« France_ »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, en espérant que ça ta plu et que tu n'as pas trouvé ce one-shot trop zarb!~<p>

Les paroles en italique du début sont celles d'un écrivain romain qui appréciait la culture gauloise et en faisait l'éloge dans ses livres. Les autres paroles en italique sont celles d'une chanson pas très connue qui a été ma base pour écrire cette histoire, qui m'a beaucoup inspirée et que j'ai écouté en boucle en chantant en play-back =) Quand j'l'ai entendu, c'était sur une AMV de Francis dont j'suis d'venue fan meme si elle est courte. Le titre de ma fic est aussi celle de cette chanson, "Scellé dans le béton", tu peux aller voir si t'aime bien le rap, ça va, c'est pas encore trop vulgaire pour du rap et j'aime bien la voix du gars! 'fin bref!

Bon les références aux différentes époques de l'Histoire de France sont plus ou moins visibles. Il y a la guerre des Gaules, dont l'enfant est le représentant, mais ne devient plus qu'une réminincence de cette époque, enfouie tout au fond de l'esprit de Furansu et condamné à regardé avec les yeux de celui-ci les horreurs et les guerres qui se suivent sans relache. Y a aussi, un p'tite référence à Jeanne d'Arc, aux guerres de religion dont Gaule ne comprend pas l'utilité, pas plus qu'il ne comprend le christianisme, l'implantation de cette culture et de cette religion qui ne sont pas les siennes, puis le monopole des rois, Napoléon et la 3ème République, la peste noire, la crise économique, la guerre d'Algérie et les deux guerres mondiales et voilà!~

Fiou j'ai réussi à dire tout ça en un seul souffle! Bon, à la fin Gaule décide plus ou moins de s'effacer de la conscience de Francis, en espérant survivre malgré tout à sa chute, dans la mémoire des gens, et se jette de cette falaise imaginaire de Bretagne ou il se rappelle avoir passé son enfance, dans un village en compagnie des irréductibles gaulois!

Hope you liked it! So~ review?

Sayonara / Ciao / Das vidania / Goodbye / See you soon / Mes respects~ XD / Moikka!


End file.
